A Door To The Past
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry was lost when the battle was over. He had lost everything dear to him, including Ginny. There was nothing left to do, but leave. Mrs. Rowling owns the universe.


A Door To The Past Keeperoliver

A/N: Hello my friends. I wish to make up with all of you who are disappointed with my abrupt ending of The Return. I am so sorry for that, but it wasn't going anywhere. I mean sixty reads for chapter 2, and only 2 reviews. It was embarrassing. So what I have here is a one shot that may lead to another story. It all depends on you, my fellow HP fans. When I say a one shot, I mean it will end here. It is a sad story, with hurt feelings. You will understand when I start the tale. There will be a major character death. Hope you like it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

A Door To The Past-}

Harry sat on the floor of the Astronomy tower, with his back against the wall. The past twelve hours going through his mind, and all the hurt he felt. All of the death and destruction. The deaths he felt should not have happened. And of the love he had lost. All he had done had been for nothing. His last thought before entering the clearing to face Tom Riddle was of Ginny Weasley, the love of his life. He went to his destiny knowing it was with no hope of ever seeing her again. If he knew how wrong he was he may have reconsidered his actions. The memory flashed through his mind like a blur.

He had somehow survived his encounter with Tom, and lived to face him one more time. It was once again him and Tom and this time he had more confidence in the outcome. Tom was no longer a threat to survive if Harry was able to get by his defenses and serve him a death blow. It was not needed as the Elder Wand recognized it's true master and the spell Tom used to kill Harry turned against him. Tom Riddle was dead. Harry had survived.

This would be the last happy thought that Harry would ever have. As he entered the great hall hours later, and saw all the deaths that had taken place, he felt the pain of loss once again. Colin Creevy was a year younger than Harry, and should be with his friends celebrating the victory. Fred Weasley should be enjoying a laugh with his twin brother George, planning the grand re-opening of their joke shop. Remus and Tonks should be sharing time with their son Teddy, and Tonks mum Andromeda. In stead they were all lying there in the cold hands of death.

Then the worst of all hit Harry. He had been looking forward to his meeting with Ginny, and when he was finally able to find her, she wouldn't let him hug and kiss her. She shied away from him as if he were a plague. "No Harry, don't touch me. It is over between us. You hurt me and I have gotten over it. I have moved on with my life, with someone else. He was there for me when I needed him. You were not. He was there for me when I was hurt. You were not. He was there for me when I needed held. You were not. You were not there for me when I needed you the most, so I moved on. Seamus was there for me then, and he will be there for me in the future. I love him and he loves me. So please don't do this to me. I hope we can stay friends, but if not, then so be it."

Harry was in shock. The love of his life was no longer there for him. He couldn't bear to be around her if she was with someone else. "Then I guess this is it Ginny. I could not bear to be around you if you were with someone else. I hope you and Seamus are happy together. I will cherish the time we shared. I did love you, just to let you know."

"No you didn't Harry. What you thought was love, was the need to be close to someone. Ron and Hermione were trying to build their relationship, and you wanted something like that your self. I wanted you to notice me since I first met you, yet it didn't happen until my fifth year. Then you throw it out the window. Everything I felt for you went with it. I am sorry, but it is over. I take it you do not wish to be friends. As you wish." and Ginny turned and walked away taking Harry's heart with him.

Now Harry had to get away from everyone who would bring back the memories of what he has lost. "Kreacher!"

With a 'POP' Kreacher stood before Harry. "You called master Harry."

"Yes Kreacher. Please get me out of here. I need to be alone for the time being." Kreacher grabbed his hand and they were gone.

Harry expected to find himself in Grimmauld Place. Instead he was in a spacious room he had never seen before. It was brightly lit, and was adorned with beautiful furniture. "Kreacher, where are we?"

Kreacher smiled, "In a place where you can be alone sir. The lost city of Atlantis"

"ATLANTIS! But it doesn't exist Kreacher?"

"Oh yes sir. It is no where near what it used to be, but it does exist. It is now just a small unchartered island in the Azores, that is under a Fidelius charm. It was the favorite spot for Master Regulus to go to when he had to think. I thought you may wish to stay here, until you felt better sir."

"So it really does did Regulus find it?"

"I don't know Master Harry. He never told Kreacher of the where's and how's. He just had me take him here when he was hurt during the last days of his life." Kreacher was crying as he said this.

"I'm sorry Kreacher, I didn't mean to stir up these bad memories. Why don't you find us something to eat, to get your mind off this bad memory, while I look around."

"Of course Master Harry." and Kreacher was gone.

Harry got up, and started his exploration of the lost continent, which turned out to be this structure, and a little ground surrounding it. The island itself was no more than 1 kilometer long and 3/4 kilometers wide. The land around the building was all rock, so his exploring was limited to the building itself. Although it looked new, Harry felt the actual age was more than 10,000 years old. It wasn't very large and it took less than an hour to complete the search. He ended the search at a door that was locked and wouldn't open no matter what spell he used. Over the door were ancient runes that meant nothing to Harry. He cursed the thought that he never took the subject whil he was at Hogwarts.

Soon Kreacher found him, and led him to the dining room where they both sat and ate. Kreacher told him he had to go to a magical village in one of the other islands in order to purchase food for their meal. Harry nodded his understanding, his mind still on the door. What was behind this door that it remained locked to all attempts to open it.

After the meal, Harry went to the sitting room to think about it some more. He wished Hermione were here. She always had an explanation for some thing like this, and she had taken ancient runes while in Hogwarts. He wished he had some thing to go by in order to read what the runes said. He was startled when after he thought this, a book appeared in his lap. It was a book on runes.

Harry took the book with him and went back to the door. He used the book to find the answer to the question he had. He conjured a quill and parchment and started copying down what was written over the door. By the time he was done, he was amazed by what the door was. It was a portal through time. The runes gave him the knowledge to be able to use the portal to travel to a specific date.

Harry went back to the sitting room, trying to find the best time to go back to. It had to be backwards in time. The room would only allow travel in the person's own life time. This meant that Harry only had 17 years to think about.

Harry went over in his mind where the best place to go was. The more he thought, the stronger the plan became. He had it set in his mind that the best date would be 24 October, 1981. It would give him plenty of time to complete his mission. He called for Kreacher once again, and told him he wanted him to prepare Grimmauld place for their residence. Before he left, Harry hit Kreacher with a memory charm, planting it in his mind. Then he was gone.

It was now time to start his mission. He took the book, and made his way back to the door. He took the parchment out of the book, and said the spell that would open the door to the date given. The door opened, revealing a village Harry recognized as Godric's Hollow. This was where he would starty his adventure. He had to make sure not to see anyone he knew, it would destroy anything he had planned. He walked through the door way, and knew there was a change in atmosphere. He was no longer in 1998. He was no in 1981. He found a discarded paper to prove his point. Yes, it was 1981.

Harry then began his mission with a visit to Gringotts. He walked into the building and approached a very young looking Griphook. He got Griphook's attention by calling out his name. "Master Griphook."

Griphook turned to the wizard who called him, and couldn't place the person. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"I don't believe so sir. I only Know you through an acquaintance."

"And who might that be?"

"Sirius Black."

"Ah yes, the renegade. The Black sheep so to speak. Now that I know this, you do look familiar. Are you related to the Potters?"

"Yes sir, a distant cousin."

"Well, what can I do for you then?"

"I would like to see Master Ragnok, if I may."

"He does not see anyone without an appointment."

Harry went to a stand in the middle of the room and wrote a message. He folded it up, and stuck it in an envelope. He handed it to Griphook. "Please take this to him. If he still refuses, then I shall make an appointment."

Griphook took the message to the Director, and soon returned to take Harry to see him.

Griphook left Harry at the door, and Harry knocked. He was called into the room, and went to the desk where the Director was sitting. He stood there until he was acknowledged.

Ragnok looked up at the young man in front of him. "Did you really do all this that you wrote? The break in, the robbery, and the destruction with the dragon?"

"Yes sir, with help."

"Who else?"

"Two friends and one of your own."

"Impossible. We are all loyal to each other. You are lieing to gain access to the vaults."

"No sir, I am not. If you would listen to me, I could explain."

"Go on then with your explanation."

Once Harry had finished, Ragnok knew he was telling the truth. His description of the lower Vault area was too precise. He had to have been there. When he was told of an artifact that was kept in the vault harbored the darkest of magic, Ragnok was livid. He knew that dark objects were kept in the vaults, but nothing of this magnitude. Murder had to be completed in order to create such an object. And to have it done to an heirloom of the founders was beyond comprehension. Who would defile such an object. He was not surprised by the answer.

Under ordinary circumstances, Harry's request would have been denied. But to this, he had Griphook go down to the vault and see if there was infact a chalace that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. 15 minutes later, Griphook returned with the chalace in his hands, and placed it on the Director's desk. He then backed out of the room.

"So, it is true what you said. I can feel the evil hidden in this cup. Do you know how to destroy the piece of soul, without destroying the cup?"

"No sir. I know of only two things that will destroy it. Basilisk venom, and Fiendfire."

"That is too bad. To destroy such an important object such as this. But I can not allow it to remain here. The evil I feel radiating off it is too much. It is a wonder that Griphook wasn't affected by it."

"I believe sir, it did not recognize the danger it was in. Griphook did not have a reason to destroy it. If you or I were to touch it, it would react. If you please sir, I must tell you, Voldemort made more than one, and in each case, it was something to do with the founders. Except for one."

"There are more of these still in my bank?"

"Oh no sir, they are spread out through out the wizarding area here in England, including Hogwarts."

"So you know where they are hidden?"

"Yes sir."

"Could you use some help in retrieving them?"

"It wouldn't hurt. I know some one who could help. Kreacher."

With a pop, Kreacher was standing in front of Harry once again. "Who summons Kreacher?"

"I did Kreacher. My name is Harry Potter, and I would like to help you complete your mission for Master Regulus."

Kreacher started to cry at the name of his beloved master. "What do you know of this so called mission." Harry whispered a spell, and at once Kreacher looked up to him. "Master Harry, is that you?"

Harry smiled at the small elf. "Yes Kreacher, it is me. I want to help you destroy the amulet, and the other items Master Regulus was searching for."

"Thank you Master Harry. I will help in any way I can." And with that Kreacher was gone, only to return a minute later, with the amulet. He placed it on the desk with the cup.

"Thank you Kreacher. Now I have two more things I haves I have for you to do. First, call for Dobby, the Malfoy house elf, and second call for another house elf you know who will not divulge the information we will ask of it. Once you have done this, I want you to go the Gaunt residence ad under the floor boards you will find a ring. With out touching it, I want you to bring it back here. Do you have all that Kreacher?"

In answer, Harry once again took in the visage of Dobby and Winky, the Crouch house elf. Dobby was asked to travel to Hogwarts to find the diadem of Ravenclaw in the come and go room. Once he was gone, he had Winky go to the Malfoy Manor and find the Diary of Tom Riddle. He told her it would be hidden in a small room under the sitting room. The door to it would be covered by a carpet. She left, and Dobby returned with the diadem. Harry then asked Dobby to find the Sword Of Gryffindor. He knew that Dobby could not find it, but he couldn't have Dobby find Winky at the Manor. Dobby left. 10 minutes later, Winky popped back in with the Diary, and she placed it with the others on Ragnok's desk. He dismissed her just in time, as Dobby returned with a sad expression on his face. He could not find the sword. Harry thanked him for trying, and Dobby left.

Ragnok looked down on Harry with wonder. "How did you do that? House elves are very loyal to their master."

"That was because I didn't ask them to do anything that would go against their master's wishes. That was why Winky went to Malfoy Manor, instead of Dobby. I also could not let Dobby find Winky there, as he would know what was going on, and he would be forced to sound the alarm."

"Were you in Slytherin when you went to school Harry?"

Harry grinned at this. "No, but the hat did say I would do well there. Now how do we destroy these thing. It is getting uncomfortable in here with all this evil so close."

"Well you did say Fiendfire would do it. So I guess that would be the answer. That is unless you know where there is some Basilisk venom handy?"

Harry laughed once again. "As a matter fo fact, I do, but it is still alive, and I don't think any one wishes to try get it to let us milk it for some."

After a brief laugh, Ragnok called for a goblin who knew the spell for Fiendfire. He arrived and the deed was done. The first phase of Harry's plan was complete. He thanked Ragnok for his assistance and soon departed.

The next six days, Harry took up residence in Godric's Hollow, at an inn. He could not help it. His desire to see his mum and dad was to strong. He watched from a distance as they went about their daily business. Then on 31 October, during the afernoon, he paid a visit to Peter Pettigrew. Peter never knew what hit him. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Then Harry took a post to await the arrival of Voldemort. He wished there was a way to prevent the Longbottoms fate. Then it hit him. Since it was still early, he sent a message via owl to the Longbottoms asking them to join the Potters for a Halloween celebration. It was to start at 630 PM. Harry knew that Voldemort would be showing up at 7PM. At 630, Frank, Alice and Neville entered the cottage of James and Lily Potter. He saw the shocked looks on his mum and dad, but ushered the Longbottoms into the house.

Then the moment Harry had been anticipating. He could see where Voldemort aparated to, and started his walk towards the house. Harry set up a shield around the two of them, to protect every one. There was also an obliviate charm set up, in case there was a witness to what was to transpire. This put Voldemort on guard as he wasn't expecting any resistance. Harry walked out to face him. "Hello Tom, long time no see. You look different with out your snake face."

"Who are you boy, and how do you know my name. I no longer go by that name."

"Yes I know, you go by Lord Voldemort now. But that is beside the point. I can't let you do what you are planning Tom. I can't let you murder innocent people. The child in there is no threat to you. Your biggest threat is right in front of you."

"So, it is your wish to die. You will die, and I will still go on to do what I came here to do.. You can't stop me."

"I can and I will Tom. I know your secrets."

"OH, and what are they?"

"Horcruxes Tom. Five of them to be exact. I also know something that you don't know Tom."

The old man standing in front of Harry was sweating. How could he know? And he mentioned it in the plural. He knew there were five of them. HOW? "It will do you know good to know of them, they are well hidden. You could never find them. What could you know that I don't"

"That I have already found them and have destroyed them. The diadem, the amulet, the cup, the ring and the diary. All gone. You are now defenseless, and at my mercy."

Harry had been waiting for Tom's move and answered it as fast as Tom had. They both screamed AVADA KADAVRA. Harry's hit just a split second after Tom hit him. They both died that evening.

The noise brought Lily and James, along with Frank and Alice outside to see what created it. Lily saw the two bodies laying in the street out side their house. She went to the old man first, and saw the body of Lord Voldemort. She was pleased to see the end of the evil that had plagueing their world. She then went to other figure and cried when she saw her husband laying their. Or what looked like her husband. Except for his eyes. He had her eyes. Then she thought of her son Harry. He looked him. He looked like a grown up version of her son.

Lily knelt down next to the young man's body, and out of instinct she pulled him up into a hug, weeping over the fallen hero. She did not know why, but she felt she just lost someone very dear to her. Like she just lost Harry. She was crying uncontrollably when James reached her. He saw the young man she was hugging, and he had the same feelings she had. He felt like he knew this person.

There were pops all around them, and they were soon surrounded by Ministry Aurors. They also saw the aged Albus Dumbledore walking towards them.

They were asked what happened, but they had no answer for them. They heard the noise and came out to investigate. This is what they bodies. One of an old man, Voldemort. One of a young man, unknown.

Soon there were more pops, and there were more Aurors joining the group. They were talking about the attack on the empty household of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The attackers were found there and were killed when they put up a resistance. The three were the LeStranges.

In the days that followed, there were more reports of deaths. Peter Pettigrew was found dead in his home, killed by the death curse. The others were known Death Eaters who had killed them selves, rather than live a life of always being on the run. Seventy in all, including Lucius Malfoy.

Celebrations were found going on every where. The evil that had a choke hold on the wizarding world was gone. Their leader, and his followers were no more. All because of one brave man who sacrificed himself for the rest. This unknown soldier. That was the monument that was placed in the center of the square in Godric's Hollow. It was titled 'The Hero'. That was all that was on it.

Every day you could see Lily Potter sitting in front of the monument placing fresh flowers there. She also placed them on his headstone.

Yes, the goblins knew the name of the hero, but they never told the wizards who he was, not that they ever asked them.

Harry Potter was dead, long live Harry Potter.


End file.
